i'm not insane
by cutenessoverload146
Summary: Cat was sent to the mental hospital, because of her immaturity. She wasn't really insane, she was just juvenile. Tori is the reason why Cat was sent to mental hospital. For Tori, it will be a good opportunity for Cat, but for Cat, it was torture. Rated T just incase.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Im not insane. **

** Cat was sent to the mental hospital, because of her immaturity. She wasn't really insane, she was just juvenile. Tori is the reason why Cat was sent to mental hospital. For Tori, it will be a good opportunity for Cat, but for Cat, it was torture. Rated T just incase.**

**~Enjoy~**

**Cat's POV**

"I am not insane" I yelled at the tip of my tongue. 2 muscular guys is holding me and forcing me to enter the van. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Young lady, we are not saying you are insane." said the guy with a blonde hair.

"Oh yeah!" I growled. "Why are you sending me to the mental hospital?"

They didn't reply. Instead, they pushed me into the white van with other 2 mental hospital patients. My friends did nothing to stop the 2 guys. They just watched me dragged in to the white van. I looked at the patients. The one is holding a doll, assuming it was her daughter. The other one grabbed my hair and yanked it 3 times, she even tried to lick it, thinking it was strawberry candy. I grabbed my hair before she licked it. I wasn't violent but I punched her in the face. It wasn't so hard but she still cried.

It took us 30 minutes to get there. The 2 guys accompanied me to my room. It is plain white, white bed, white walls, white curtains, white closet. It wasn't attractive. In fact, I hate it. I sat on the left corner of the room, weeping. I hate Tori, she sent me to a mental hospital. I never thought she could do such thing. Jade is the mean girl, but she never did something horrible to me. I removed the bracelet Tori gave to me and threw it against the wall, it shattered to pieces.

**At Tori's house…**

"I feel really bad about sending Cat to the mental." Robbie mumbled softly. "I wish she was alright."

"Don't worry about Cat." Andre replied drinking his lemonade. "Let's just think she will be a better person when she gets out."

"Yeah." Jade blurted meanly. "A person who will hate Tori." Beck just glared at her and she refused to look at Beck.

"Jade's got a point." Tori said in dismay. She leaned at their couch. "I wish Cat would understand."

Trina entered their living room and he heard what the fuss is all about. "What happened to Cat?" She was a little bit curious, Tori's reaction was priceless. Trina and Cat were not close friends, but she still cares.

"Tori sent her to the mental hospital." Rex moaned. Tori shrugged and Robbie hit Rex in the head. "What was that for?" Robbie just glared at him.

"YOU, WHAT?!" Trina yelled as she tossed her bag smoothly to the couch. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

Tori stood up and faced Trina. "Why do you care?" Tori replied obnoxiously. "Your not even close friends with her."

"Cat is still my friend." She replied softly, not yelling at Tori. "Do you ever care what her family would think?"

"Cat's dad is dead." Beck uttered leaning on the couch sipping his ice tea. "Her mom is on Seattle, working. His brother is convicted for 5 years."

Trina stared at Tori. "They don't even know?"

"Pretty much." Jade responded.

"Yep." Andre replied at the same time Jade did.

"Cat is a sweet and loving person," Trina stated. "She is just immature and hyper, but deep inside she is a gift from above. You have no right to sent her to a hospital for insane persons." She went upstairs to her room, living Tori with her conscience.

"Trina's right." Beck stood up. "Actually, from all the years we've been together, that is the first smart thing she ever came up."

"Yeah." Robbie nodded. "I am going home now, my mom will be looking for me. My bed time is 10:30" He and Rex exited the house.

"Me too." Andre said picking up his jacket. "My grandma is staying to our house and we all know she is crazier than Cat." He left and drove immediately.

"I am going home." Jade said bitterly, as always. "Beck, drive me home." She demanded.

"Sure." Beck said before he left. "Bye Tori."

"Let's go." Jade insisted dragging Beck out of Tori's house.

**Tori's POV **

Now, I am alone. My friends left me all by myself, with nothing to do. I guess I should go to bed. I went upstairs to my room, ready to sleep. I lay down on my bed. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I kept on thinking about Cat, also about what Trina told me earlier. She was right. I shouldn't brought Cat to the mental hospital. My conscience is telling me that I did something dreadfully wrong and it is preventing me to sleep. Is Cat mad at me? Is Cat okay? I wish so.

**At the mental hospital…**

**Cat's POV**

It was already 10:30. I wanted to go to sleep but I couldn't. The nurses tied me up in a bed and taking some injections from me. I hate needles, it was so pointy and they get blood, I also hate blood. "Aww!" I screamed loudly when they injected the needle. After 1 minute, they took out the needle and I saw my blood. I breathe softly. I wish this was just a nightmare and when I wake up, it is over. But this is real, a tragic incident that made me miserable. I wish I could go home and went to Hollywood Arts the next day, but I am trap in this hospital for the rest of my life and probably I can never get out. After that, they dragged me towards my room. It was a cold night, this wouldn't happened if I never met Tori.

That morning, one nurse forced me to take 2 aspirins before taking breakfast. Who takes 2 aspirins before breakfast? I did what I was told, so that I won't get any trouble. I swallowed slowly, the aspirins taste horrible. I almost vomit but I didn't. They led me to the breakfast corner, it serves 2 pieces of slice bread and one cup of mushroom soup with one glass of water. I miss my home, where I could eat whatever I want. I ate slowly. One patient threw her soup at my arm. It was very hot. It burns. I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean myself, this was unsanitary.

**At Tori's house…..**

**Tori's POV**

I woke up early, maybe I can visit Cat and say sorry for what I did. I wish I could also get her out of the hospital. I went alone. I didn't bring Andre, Robbie, Jade and Beck. I want to show Cat that I was sincere.

I went to the mental hospital. Nurses chasing patients who are running around the corner is the 1st thing I saw. "This is not good." I whispered to myself. The next thing I saw are nurses patting the patients. Isn't that an abuse? I went to the desk, I saw a lady with a blonde hair. "Hi I am Tori." I greeted her.

"Hi I am Amanda." She replied with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here to visit a friend of mine." I responded. "Her name is Cat, Cat Valentine."

She checked her computer and looked for Cat's file. "Oh, the one with a red hair?"

"Yup, that's her." I nodded.

"Just find room 14." She replied quickly.

"Thanks." I said as I left to find Cat.

I saw a room with a white door and small card attached to it saying 14. I opened it and I saw Cat weeping in her bed.

"What do you want?" Cat said bitterly, really showing she doesn't want to see me. Usually it was Jade who was always using that tone with me, but now it's Cat. Cat was miserable, she was colorless. I saw her arm and it was kinda bleeding and it was color red.

"I am so sorry Cat." I said as I sat beside her. "What happened to your arm?"

"None of your business." She said. "Just get out of here, I don't wanna see your stupid face!"

"Cat I just thought it would make you a better person when you get out." I said. She stood up.

"When I get out? Will I ever get out? This is a mental hospital!

Make me a better person? They always inject needles on me, I hate pointy things, I hate blood. I hate the food here, they taste awful. They force me to take 2 aspirins before breakfast, who does that? My surroundings are filled with crazy patients and psycho nurses, how would this place make anyone better?" She yelled but mostly cried.

Now I could feel her pain, I could see how miserable she'd become. This place makes her more awful. I wanted the old Cat back, I wish I never did this. I want the hyper Cat, I want the childish Cat. I want how things used to be when I didn't make this decision, I want….

"Get out of here, I don't wanna see your face till the rest of my life. I hate you Tori Vega!"

She cut me off.

I left,

crying.

I never thought this would happen.

I, Tori Vega, destroyed a life of a happy person.

I, Tori Vega, destroyed Cat.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**hi! do you like it? want me to continue it? Review please? Those makes me happy. **


End file.
